As digital technology is developed, a variety of mobile electronic devices capable of processing personal information are released, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a digital diary, a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc. Mobile convergence is made to encompass traditional areas of the electronic devices and areas of other electronic devices.
An electronic device uses a Global Positioning System (GPS) module to receive its own position information. However, the GPS module consumes a lot of power during driving, and in a shadow area where the GPS does not recognize its own position.